Strong Enough Why
by FreezeRay
Summary: Held in a labour camp, Sam is desperate to save Jack, who is slowly dying from an infection. She has to make a difficult choice for the chance to save him. Is the price she has to pay too high? Warning: Non-con
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nope……still not mine

Strong Enough Why

Jack was sick. No beyond sick, Jack was dying. He was dying slowly, painfully, and in front of his team's eyes. Of course, he was still joking around and being Jack. Whenever she wasn't being forced to work, Sam stayed by his side, but tonight he was fast asleep and the boys wanted to have a meeting. Sam can't figure out why they want to talk because there doesn't seem to be anything new to discuss. The three of them sit on the cold ground outside the small tent they all share and speak in hushed whispers. Most people in the camp are asleep and the last thing they want is to attract the attention of the guards. Sam feels anger well up inside of her when she thinks of the guards, but the anger is useless. She chastises herself as she remembers that there are far more important things right now than her feelings. Teal'c's deep voice brings her back to reality.

"We need antibiotics. I am convinced that Jack O'Neill will not recover from this infection on his own," Teal'c says resolutely.

"Well, I'll just pop out to the local pharmacy, be back in a fucking jiffy," Daniel's voice is dipped in acidic sarcasm. Sam thinks that the half-healed cut down that runs from his eyebrow to mid-jaw coupled with his lack of glasses makes him look far meaner than when they were back on Earth. She wishes only his looks had changed. After four weeks in this hellhole, Daniel was angrier and colder than she had ever seen him before. He seemed to have held onto his humanity until Jack's sickness had become a death sentence. Daniel had worked until he collapsed and still helped the worker next to him, but his anger over Jack's condition drained his compassion. Strangers were enemies now. He still loved the team, Sam knew that. He still loved her, but it wasn't the same soft, sweet love. He would kill for her and showed a fierce protectiveness over her that had only intensified since Jack could no longer protect her himself. She wishes she had the old Daniel back, the one she could talk to.

Sam thinks Teal'c has barely changed at all. Physically, he looks the same. His symbiote heals all his wounds and leaves him physically unscarred. He still acts as a pillar of unshakeable strength for the group. While he barely speaks, she knows he tries to comfort her and he often sits in comfortable silence with her as she cares for Jack. After everything he saw and did as First Prime, she thinks maybe he can't be phased by anything. More than anything, she clings to his strength as though it was her own. She loves Daniel, but he scares her sometimes. On the other hand, Teal'c is like a taste of home.

Jack was the same as before, only he wasn't at all. He told the same jokes and still pushed her buttons while making her laugh, but everything he did was tinged with a certain sadness and resignation. He knows he is not getting out of here. Part of her thinks that the only reason he hasn't fallen apart is that he believes that somehow his team will make it out. Since the fever started, he has asked her several times to leave him here to die and to just escape. Sam won't break his heart and explain that there is no place to go. She won't tell him that she is too tired even think of trying to escape. She is physically exhausted from lack of food and forced labour. She also won't tell him that she could never leave him here alone, because that would destroy her even more than watching him die. She does tell him that she loves him, but isn't sure that he really understands what that means.

She knows that she has changed. Her ideals faded as the practical reality of their situation slowly tore at her soul. When Jack was taken away by the guards, she thought she would never see him again and a part of her died. Then he came back to her and she felt reborn again, like maybe everything would work out fine. If he was with her, she could survive anything. Only he wasn't alright. The whip marks on his back would become infected only a few days after his happy return. She loved him and he was dying.

She has an idea on how to save him, but she can't share it with the group. Her friends love her way too much to let her do what she needs to do. Teal'c and Daniel have put themselves in incredibly danger to protect her from what she is willing going to do. It would kill them to know and they would never understand it, not really. Seeing Jack die, would hurt her so much more than anything else ever could. She could save, no she was going to save him, but if she has it her way, they will never know where the drugs really came from and what she had to do to get them.


	2. Chapter 2

Teal'c and Daniel are fast asleep. Labouring all day tends to put them out like lights. Jack is asleep from the sickness. He isn't restless tonight which is unusual. Normally, he tosses and turns with fever. Sam is thankful he won't wake up to find her gone. She lightly kisses the top of his hot forehead. She considers the fact that this may be all for not as he even with the antibiotics he could die. He would be so angry to know what she was planning and she knows if he was conscious and knew her plan he would do anything to stop her. Him doing anything to stop bad things from happening to her is what caused his condition in the first place. A guard had tried to get her to come with him. The guard showed up when Teal'c and Daniel were at another tent. They used to go out sometimes when we weren't working, but now they stayed with Sam and Sam stayed with Jack. Most of the guards leered, but there seemed to be a rule that prohibited them from doing anything more. It was night though and this guard apparently thought the rule didn't apply to him. Jack made it clear that Sam wasn't going anywhere. Sam made it clear that she would kill him if he came any closer. Sam was sure the guard had been drunk. The fight was loud, but by the time the other guards arrived Jack had already strangled him to death. The guards dragged Jack away and when Sam tried to stop them they smashed her across the head with a gun butt. Jack came back. Whipped and bleeding, but he came back. She was so sure that they had killed him. Now she has a chance to save him and no matter how slim she has to take it.

She slips out of the tent into the cold night air and draws her scarf up over her head. The night is unusually cold, but Sam doesn't think that is why she is shivering. The overhead lights are out and glass litters the ground, but they have broken since she got here. She wonders who broke them and why no one ever picks up the glass. The pieces used to be something, now thay are ditry and scratched. Sam knows she is stalling herself by overthinking. It's an habit she developed to stave off panic. Jack used to think it was funny, though sometimes a little annoying because she would talk to fast.

It's not far for her to walk, but it feels to her like it's a million little steps. Each step makes her want to turn back more. She yearns to return to the safety and warmth of her tent. She wants to see Jack again, but knows that if she wants to see Jack better she has to keep walking. She gets to the gate and the guard looks at her with interest. He is far younger than she thought he would be. She gueeses that rookies get the boring night shift.

"You're new," he says smiling.

"I'm here to see Rajik," she speaks softly the words that she has been told to say. They taste like ash in her mouth and when she sees his smile she instantly regrets them.

"Good luck," he says still smiling.

"Thanks," she says automatically.

He swings the gate open and points to a large tent only about ten feet away from the gate. For a split second, Sam considers running for freedom. It is the first time she has been beyond the gates and she can practically hear Jack screaming at her to go. She knows her choice was already made long ago. From the second that her worker friend Janika told her that the head of the camp was willing to give food and medical supplies in exchange for sex, she knew she would end up here. Jack mattered to her more than anything. She entered the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

He smelled like sweat mixed with oranges, but she couldn't see any oranges. Hell, she wasn't sure oranges even grew on this planet. The first thing she noticed after the smell was that he was heavy, very heavy. The mattress groaned under his weight as he rose to greet her as she entered the room. His clothes were pristine, unwrinkled and deep red coloured. After the dull grey uniforms of the workers and the dirty blue uniforms of the guards, Sam found herself weirdly impressed by the richness of the colour. It was as if she suddenly remembered that a colour that beautiful could exist.

"Janika told me you were very beautiful, but I must say I'm impressed," he spoke conversationally.

"I need antibiotics," Sam isn't sure how this is supposed to play out, but she decides to let the straight-talking soldier who can handle anything take over. The feminine part of her, the Sam part, is terrified, but the soldier is ready and committed for its mission.

"Ha, not one to skirt around are we? No problem," his voice is beyond relaxed. She is pretty sure her toughness act is highly assuming him. He walks to a cabinet, takes out a small vial, and places it on the side table, but he leaves his other hand on the open cabinet door.

"It's all yours as soon as we are done here," he is smiling.

"Ya, of course," Sam says, but she doesn't move forward towards him or the bed.

He laughs at her, while reaches into the cabinet again for a slightly larger vial.

"This is for you. To help you relax," he laughs again.

She didn't want it. She had expected a certain loss of control, but she would still be her and worse came to worse she always figured she could take the man in a fight. The worst of the worst scenarios flash through her mind and suddenly this seems like a bad idea. Her pulse races and even the steadfast soldier part of her is terrified at the thought of the extreme helplessness held in that container.

"It's part of the deal. If say no to my bottle, you don't get to keep yours," his eyes hardened and the laughter disappeared. He is not pleased with her hesitation. She nods unable to get her voice to work and reaches out with a shaking hand. He is smiling again. As she raises the glass, she thinks of Jack. She chugs it back.


	4. Chapter 4

NON-CON warning

---I'm currently examing/backing up all my belongings so may be a while before next chapter. Until then, enjoy!

Also, thanks to all those who reveiwed.

* * *

Sam felt her body respond to the drug immediately. The panic and tension held in her body melted away as her body to heat up and her heart began to race. He was watching her with an aroused expression, but had yet to move towards her. Sam knew that this was just the beginning of the drug's effects.

She felt dizzy and her breathing became ragged. She had to hold onto the bed frame to keep from falling. She felt like she was on fire and desperately needed to cool off. She clawed at the scarf around her neck trying to untie it. Throwing the scarf away, she ripped the shirt buttons as she tore it from her body. She couldn't control her breathing and still felt like was about to die from the heat that consumed her.

"The room is too hot, need water," she gasped out.

"That's not what you need, but I won't start until you ask me to, "he said excitedly as he removed his red robe revealing fat stomach and large erection.

Sam felt her lower body tighten in anticipation. The sight of the man, ugly and heavy as he was, set her off. She felt a surge of wetness and her insides tightened and squirmed with excitement. Sam was terrified of her own reaction. This was never what she imagined this would be like. She'd imagined it as painful, uncomfortable, and purely practical. She wished it was like that, instead of this perversion of her sexuality. She was still too hot. She slipped off her pants. Her tenseness began to become painful. Her insides felt they were trying to strangle her. She was so close to hyperventilating and her vision was blurring. She couldn't stand up straight. She couldn't move and the pain and heat made it impossible for her to think.

"I won't start until you ask me to," he whispered into her ear while rubbing his dick lightly on her leg.

Her pelvis tightened again and she cried out in pain. She needed the tension to be released. She needed the heat and pain to stop.

"Start," she forced herself to get a word out.

"Say please," he mocked as nipped her ear.

"Please," she begged.

She was still leaning on the bed, but the man was now ready and he pushed her down onto the bed. He reached down to remove the final barrier between them. He smiled when he saw her underwear soaking wet. He pinned her legs open with his and for a few seconds just held her pinned like that. She was desperate for the pain to end that she pushed her pelvis forward trying to reach him. At this action, his eyes shone with pleasure and excitement. He leaned forward and kissed her. When he pulled back, he whispered, "You want me. "

He finally drove himself into her. Instantly, the tension stopped being painful. She was still aroused and her muscles were still tight, but now she felt pleasure rather than pain. Holding the frame above her head, he slid himself out and in as hard as he could. As the rhythm increased, he began to pant and so did Sam. She felt herself approaching release. He released the bed frame and rested his hands on her breasts. He held them roughly as he approached orgasm. They both reached climax at the same time and, as he did, he dug both of his nails into her breasts.

Then it was done. Sam felt like sobbing, but the drug's effects seemed to be gone. He rolled off of her and rose off the bed looking pleased with himself.

"Feel free to come back anytime you need something," he said as he grabbed the vial of the side table and held it out for her. The words jogged her back to reality and she scramble off the bed and hurriedly redressed.

"I won't be back," she said resolutely.

"Well, you really need three doses of antibiotics to cure a major infection. This is only one," he said confidently. He added, "Did I not mention that?"


	5. Chapter 5

long time no see.....

* * *

Sam felt like she was going to be sick. She stumbled out of the tent in a daze and immediately felt the cold hit her body like a brick wall. She shook and grasped at was left of her clothes, pulling them tight to her body. Her body felt like dead weight and she felt a little like she was sinking. She barely noticed the boy who let her back into the camp. He said something that she could not remember. His uniform was perfect and pristine just liked she remembered hers used to be. Back before, when she was a soldier. Her hand tightened on the small vial of antibiotics in her hand and reminded herself that she still was a soldier, just a very different one. Fighting for Jack's survival was a worthy cause.

Her tent was exactly as she had left it and in the cold darkness for the first time it seemed warm and cozy. In all the horribleness around her, the tent was home. The ugly stiff green fabric was covered with dirt blown up in a recent dust storm. Her body urged her to enter, to go in, to lie down, and to rest, but her mind froze her to the spot. Once she entered the tent, there would be conflict and yelling and anger and pain. It would come from a place of love, but at the moment she was too exhausted to contemplate more issues and problems. Everything had snowballed. The capture. Jack's beating. Jack's illness.

The idea of Jack pushed her forward into the warm light of the tent. The light enveloped her and a second later she was met by a painful cry, "Sam." And Daniel without hesitation wrapped his arms around her, tears filling his eyes. Teal'c stood in the corner silent as usual, but his normal perfectly stoic expression looked shaken. Jack stayed asleep and she did not know why she expected him to greet her. It was insane and stupid. Maybe he would never wake up. Maybe this was all for nothing. Sam closed hers eyes and let Daniel hold her. He was saying something to her, but his voice seemed so incredibly far away. The vial fell out of her hand and clattered to the floor. She went limp in his arms.


End file.
